Pétalos de Sakura
by Shirafune
Summary: Tercer Pétalo: Porque me trajiste aqui si no vas a querer?
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba haciendo un trabajo cuando de repente me dieron unas ganas terribles de escribir algo triste y de llorar. T-T No se que paso conmigo. **

**Creo que deben estar enteradas(os) del terremoto en Perú no? Bueno yo vivo ahí jejeje. Estoy que salto cada vez que se mueve algo. Tuve mucho trabajo limpiando todo lo que se cayo, todas las ventanas del segundo piso de rompieron y mi Tía se vino a vivir a mi casa con mi prima porque la pared de su casa se vino abajo. Salir afuera es como estar en medio de un campo de guerra. Creo que eso me afecto. **

**Todo eso a sido una experiencia terrible que me a dejado con los pelos de punta. PERO NO ME A IR ANTES DE QUE RUKIA APARESCA EN EL MANGA Y QUE PATEE EL TRASERO DE OTRO ARRANCAR CON SU BANKAI! XD **

**Eso me animo ****entreténganse con esto mientras termino el cap. 11 de Pride and Love. **

**Bueno tengan pañuelo a la mano**

**Porque bleach no me pertenece?! **

* * *

**No todo cuento tiene un final feliz…**

Quien iba a pensar que al final Ichigo se quedaría con Inoue y no con Rukia. Para todos fue una sorpresa enterarse que el shinigami sustituto había rechazado el cargo de Capitán de la quinta división que se le fue ofrecido en Soul Society, así como el cariño de la chica que protegió con determinación, para quedarse a seguir su sueño de convertirse en doctor al igual que su padre e iniciar una relación con su compañera de clase.

Rukia fue la primera en admitir sus sentimientos hacia el chico y fue la primera en declararse justo la noche antes en que debía partir. Estaba decidida a quedarse en el mundo humano si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Por un momento pensó que era así, cuando beso al pelinaranja y este le correspondió con igual pasión. Sin embargo al separarse…

- Lo siento Rukia, pero… voy a empezar a salir con Inoue, quiero tener una vida normal – Le dijo suavemente casi susurrando y con la mirada clavada en el piso de su habitación.

Las palabras le rompieron el corazón, lo sabía, inclusive podía jurar que escucho cuando los pedazos cayeron al suelo pero siendo ella una Kuchiki no mostró dolor alguno ni derramo una sola lágrima. Tan solo dijo un leve "entiendo" y salió por la ventana.

Ichigo no la volvió a ver, ni siquiera el día siguiente en que supuestamente debía partir para darle una adecuada despedida. Se entero que ella dejo el mundo humano la misma noche en que se vieron.

Estaba enamorado de ella, eso lo tenía bien en claro pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría antes de que se acabara ese amor? El tenía 16 años casi 17. ¿Qué podía saber un adolescente como él de amor? Le dolió mucho el decirle todo eso y requirió de una gran determinación el verla partir pero le parecía muy egoísta de su parte el que ella dejara todo lo que conocía por estar con él y que después él conociera otra persona con la que quisiera compartir su vida o que él partiera a Soul Society y que se diera cuenta que eso no era lo que realmente quería.

Su relación con Inoue empezó un mes después de que los shinigamis se fueran. Ella era una gran compañera, había demostrado una gran lealtad hacia él en la guerra contra Aizen, siempre lo apoyaba en sus decisiones y él se sentía en deuda con ella por todas las veces que le salvo la vida con sus poderes.

Sin tener que lidiar con hollows, pudo normalizar sus notas e ingresar a una Universidad de prestigio. Le iba muy bien, sus notas eran unas de las mejores. Inoue también estudiaba en la misma universidad. Chad había regresado a Mexico e Ishida ido a estudiar a otro país apenas termino la secundaria. Poco después Ichigo se entero que el Quincy poseía sentimientos por su novia.

Nada le podía faltar. Había hecho nuevos amigos, asistía a fiestas, era popular, tenía a la más codiciada chica de todo el plantel como novia, su familia estaba bien, su hollow interior lo había dejado en paz. ¿Qué le podía faltar?

A medida que pasaron los años se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Todo eso le parecía una rutina. Los días pasaban ante sus ojos como una película y permanecía despierto por las noches preguntándose que de nuevo hizo ese día.

Termino con Inoue luego de 3 años de relación. Ella le pregunto la razón pero ni él la sabia. No lo podía entender, ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Era alegre, llena de vida, _normal, _lo apoyaba en todo y siempre le daba la razón. Pero era _eso_ lo que no le gustaba. No le gritaba, no lo insultaba ni le llamaba la atención cuando hacia algo mal. Las veces que el trato de tener un argumento con ella por una pequeña tontería _como estaba acostumbrado a hacer_, ella se disculpaba o terminaba llorando. De alguna forma lo reprimía y lo obligaba a comportarse como alguien _que no era. _

Espero un año, cuando poseía un trabajo estable como doctor - su sueño hecho realidad – para empezar a salir nuevamente. Durante 2 años conoció muchas chicas. Todas muy hermosas con esculturales cuerpos. Sin embargo ninguna de ellas despertó interés alguno en él. No tenían esa chispa en sus ojos que lo llenaba de vida, ni esos dibujos y raras preguntas que lo sacaban de sus casillas, esos ojos llenos de fascinación cada vez que descubrían algo nuevo ni esos movimientos llenos de gracias que lo dejaban perplejo.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta.

Todo ese tiempo lo único que hizo fue buscar un reemplazo de Rukia.

¿Era posible que la shinigami fuera lo que llamaban "alma gemela" o "media naranja"¿Acaso había dejado ir al amor de su vida?

Decidió que iría a buscarla. Iría donde Urahara para que…no, había olvidado que él si acepto el puesto de capitán que le ofrecieron. La única opción que le quedo fue esperar a que un Shinigami se apareciera. De ves en cuando se aparecían por el mundo humano, solo esperaba que no demoraran mucho.

Después de dos meses, mientras salía del hospital logro visualizar una sombra saltando de techo en techo. Dejo su maletín en el piso y salio corriendo tras la sombra. Sabía que era un shinigami. Le grito que se detuviera cuando se agoto su estamina. Para su alegría lo hizo.

Asombrado de que lo pudiera ver, el shinigami se acerco al hombre que trataba de normalizar su respiración. Al parecer no conocía a Kurosaki Ichigo, el famoso humano que destruyo los planes de Aizen.

Ichigo alzo la vista para observar bien a la persona que estaba frente a él. Su cabello era café, tenia ojos grandes e inocentes, no era muy alto. Le recordaba a Hanatarou solo que este lucia maduro.

- Soy Kurosaki Ichigo y necesito que me lleves a ver a Kuchiki Rukia – Dijo sin rodeos.

- Kuchiki Rukia? Te refieres a la capitana de la tercera división? – Pregunto algo confundido.

- uhm? Capitana? Bueno no se pero ese es su nombre.

"_Capitana, me pregunto como convenció a su hermano, ja. Me alegro por ella. Ya me contara cuando la vea" _

- Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-san pero la capitana Kuchiki murió hace 4 años.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- Qué?

- Su escuadrón fue emboscado en una excursión a Hueco Mundo. Cuando los refuerzos llegaron en su ayuda, todo el lugar estaba congelado y lo mas extraño fue que estaba nevando. Me alegro que por fin encontrara la paz que buscaba, lastima que solo la pudo encontrar en la muerte – Termino su relato observando el cielo, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre su acompañante.

Su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad, pena, dolor y siendo inteligente como era, su cabeza comenzó a atar cabos, comprendiendo la situación.

- Pero como? Como! Ella era fuerte! Unos simples hollows no pudieron haberla matado! – Exigió respuestas tomando al shinigami por el cuello de su traje.

- Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-san – Volvió a repetir desasiéndose de su agarre y saltando al techo de una casa – Pero Kuchiki-san reto la muerte desde que piso Soul Society – Luego desapareció en la noche.

Ichigo cayó de rodillas, llevo sus manos a su cabello y grito tan fuerte como su garganta se lo permitió, aunque no le importaba eso, ya nada importaba.

Y para colmo de males.

Había empezado a llover.

* * *

**No me entiendo la verdad. Yo aquí escribiendo y las lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos sniff sniff T-T. No se que se me dio por escribir este one-shot.**** Estoy pensando en poner mas one-shots que opinan?**

**Alguien quiere un pañuelo?**

**Reviews!**


	2. ¿La muerte muriendo?

**Otro one-shot! Para recompensarlas por las lágrimas que derramaron. Aun me sigo preguntando porque decidí escribir algo triste. **

**Bueno agradezco su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto. Y no se preocupen por Pride and Love que en estos momentos estoy subiendo el cap. **

**Vamos con la historia! **

**Me pregunto, si deseo muchas veces que bleach me pertenezca, se hará realidad? **

* * *

**¿La muerte muriéndose?**

La pequeña shinigami se encontraba sentada en el tan conocido escritorio de Ichigo. Con lápices en la mano y muy concentrada en su tarea o mejor dicho en su nueva carta de despedida. Esto le traía una sensación de dejavú; la diferencia era que esta vez se alejaría para siempre, no volvería a ver a Ichigo nuevamente. Pero prefería esto a verlo sufrir. Kuchiki Rukia no era una persona egoísta, por ello se iría a pasar los últimos días de su vida sola, sumergida en los recuerdos felices que paso con la familia Kurosaki.

Solo esperaba que Ichigo no se apareciera…

Al parecer los dioces no estaban de acuerdo con ella pues el chico acababa de entrar por la puerta y con tan solo ver el pequeño papel con un conejo mal dibujado en la esquina supo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Ibas a marcharte otra vez sin decirme nada?! – Reclamo acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros.

- Te iba a dejar una nota – Contesto suavemente. Su vista clavada en el piso de la habitación.

Encolerizado Ichigo tomo la nota y la rompió en dos justo en frente de sus ojos.

- Cuándo vas a entender que tus malditas notas no significan nada para mi! Por qué te vas esta vez?! Soul Society te quiere de vuelta?! Si es así voy a patearles el trasero otra vez! – Anuncio sin dejar de gritar y muy confiado de si mismo – Acaso no te pueden dejar tranquila!?

- No! No es Soul Society.

La declaración lo calmo un poco.

- Entonces?.

Rukia bajo nuevamente sus ojos con tristeza, respiro profundamente y dijo:

- Me estoy muriendo Ichigo.

- Qué?

De repente se puso a reír.

- Ja ja ja …por poco me engañas Rukia. Si te estas desquitando por esa vez que te vi desnuda en el baño…

Golpe.

- Imbécil dijiste que no habías visto nada – Murmuro sonrojada y algo satisfecha de ver como el chico se retorcía de dolor pero aun con esa estúpida sonrisa en su boca – Y no! No estoy bromeando. Me estoy desangrando, creo que es por esa vez en que el hollow me golpeo en el estomago – Explico.

La sonrisa de Ichigo se desvaneció y mágicamente se puso de pie olvidándose del dolor en su abdomen.

"_Desangrando? Pero si no tiene ninguna herida. A menos que…"_

- Tienes una hemorragia interna? Porque no me dijiste nada? Estas vomitando sangre por la boca? Como sabes que es eso? Porque te quedaste callada? Cuales son tus síntomas? – La bombardeo de preguntas. Ichigo estaba muy preocupado. Por qué Rukia siempre tenia que guardarse todas las cosas importantes que sucedían solo para ella?

- No estoy botando sangre por la boca Ichigo.

- Hm? No?

- No.

- Entonces por donde?

Con inocencia la morena señalo "aquella" parte entre sus piernas.

Ichigo se desmayo.

- Oi! Ichigo! Ves porque no quería decirte nada?.

* * *

**XD Ichigo es un inocente! ****Yo y mis locas ideas.**

**Review!**


	3. ¿Porqué no Ichigo?

**Yo si que soy flash! Otro one-shot rapidito! Sigo en mi racha de inspiración!**

**Quien no va a estar inspirado con todo el apoyo que me dan! Asi que mas reviewrápidos one-shots.**

**Bleach no es mío. Voy a cometer suicidio…**

* * *

**¿Porqué no Ichigo?**

- Porque no?

- Porque no.

- Pero…

- No

- Solo…

- No

- Es que…

- No

- Me puedes dejar hablar!!!

La morena grito ya harta de que la interrumpieran.

"_No entiendo porque no quiere, si es la cosa mas linda del mundo!"_

- Rukia cállate, nos están viendo.

Ahora que lo decía, había un grupo de gente mirándolos como si fueran de otro planeta.

"_Acaso ellos también piensan que es malo?"_

Enojada cruzo los brazos en su pecho - Agh! No entiendo porque me trajiste a este "centro temporal"…

- Comercial

- Me puedes dejar terminar?

Ichigo suspiro derrotado. En serio, no podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo sobre eso toda la mañana. Se supone que solo irían a comprarle ropa. Su hermana ya lo tenía loco con sus quejas sobre la desaparición de sus vestidos.

- Mira te voy a comprar cualquier cosa…- Observo como Rukia le brillaron los ojos de alegría - …menos el Chappy gigante – Para después dedicarle una mirada asesina.

Abrió la boca para protestar pero Ichigo la detuvo.

- En primera, no hay espacio en la casa, no en mi cuarto ni en el de mis hermanas y en segunda, no quiero levantarme todos los días viendo esa horrible cara.

Ouch, no vino venir ese golpe. Si le salía una mancha morada, Rukia estaba muerta…eh ya estaba muerta, bueno la mataría de nuevo!

- Esta bien! Entonces quiero esa "bicirueda" – Dijo señalando una tienda a su izquierda.

- Se llama bicicleta.

- Lo que sea! – Era tan molesto cuando la corregía!

- Bien, pero ¿Para qué quieres una de esas? – Pregunto con interés. Aunque la pregunta debería ser¿Sabes manejar una bicicleta?

- Cómo que para qué? Como medio de transporte idiota! Eh visto a Karin utilizar una de esas y es mas rápido que correr! – Explico con fascinación. La tecnología humana era todo un misterio…

- Aun no entiendo, la secundaria queda cerca de casa así que no necesitamos transporte, caminando llegamos temprano.

- Y así estas en el cuarto puesto? ja! A que ha llegado el mundo! – A Ichigo le apareció una venita en la frente – Pues para ir a buscar a los Hollows!

- Uh? Pero si siempre vas en mi espal… da…

"_Mierda"_

- Por donde dijiste que estaba ese Chappy?

* * *

**XD como me encanta torturar a Ichigo! **

**Review!**


End file.
